christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter Day
Baxter Day is a holiday envisioned by Buster Baxter in Arthur's Perfect Christmas as a replacement for a traditional frenetic Christmas. The idea is first suggested to him by Arthur after he and The Brain notice his tiredness due to his mother continuously waking him up, thinking that it's Christmas morning. Buster imagines in the form of the song what the holiday would be like, but is reluctant to go ahead with it. He at first allows his mother to try to give him a traditional Christmas, but after things go badly at a restaurant brunch, he tells her the idea and she agrees. Lyrics Up in the morning, breakfast in bed Hot fudge sundaes on toast, yum! Birdies are singing and I'm singing too Cause today's the day I love the most!'' And after breakfast, I'll have a snack Two cheeseburgers and pie My friends are coming to watch us go On a rocketship, let's wave goodbye 'Cause it's Baxter Day Oh, yes, it's Baxter Day! Stop whatever you're doing, let me hear you say "Today is Baxter Day!" I could tell jokes to an alien crowd Somewhere in outer space "What has two heads and giggles a lot? You give up? I don't know, but it's crawling on your face!" Stop by the moon, just to make sure It's really made of cheese The thing I like best about this kind of day Is that we can do whatever we please 'Cause it's Baxter Day Oh, yes, it's Baxter Day! Stop whatever you're doing, let me hear you say "Today is Baxter Day!" No need for presents, there's nothing I need You won't find it in a store in the mall We're together and that's my gift It's the very best present of all We could just sleep late If that's what we wanted to do We could even stay in pajamas all day And maybe eat a snack or five We could just read books Stories that would make us laugh! And if we got dirty We wouldn't even have to take a bath, you know why? Because it's Baxter Day! Oh, yeah, baby, it's Baxter Day! Stop whatever you're doing, let me hear you say "Today is Baxter Day!" It's just a relaxer day Yes, today is Baxter Day All day, that is. From the PBS Kids Official Arthur website : '''The Holiday: '''Baxter Day is a holiday created by Buster and his mom. It is celebrated on December 25 and It's their very own day to spend together, doing whatever they feel like doing! What would you do on your very own holiday? : '''Comic Books: '''Buster can spend Baxter Day hanging out and reading comic books all day long without anyone bothering him. : '''Cheeseburgers and Ice Cream: Buster could eat cheeseburgers and ice cream all day with no problem on any day -- but especially on Baxter Day. : Pajamas: On Baxter Day, Buster doesn't have to get dressed if he doesn't want to. : Rocket Ship: Buster wants to go on a rocket ship and tell jokes to the aliens. : Time with Mom: An important part of Baxter Day for Buster is spending time with his mom. : (Taken from Brain's Big Book) Category:Songs Category:PBS Kids songs